Corrupted Creatures
Basic Information Corrupted Creatures are always aggressive, except on game-worlds where the "Pro" world option "peaceful Creatures is enabled. But even on "peaceful" game-worlds these Creatures will still defend themselves when being attacked or tamed. Corrupted Creatures are very durable (1000 health points and more) and strong too, especially the Thing that is the strongest and toughest Creature in the game with 5000 health points. Currently known Corrupted Creatures * Corrupted Pigsy * Corrupted Leafi * Corrupted Chizzard * Corrupted Miru * Corrupted Rockster * and the Thing, a corrupted Boss-Mob found in significant numbers Spawning All Corrupted Creatures can spawn in darkness during day and night on any type of solid corrupted block, like Corrupted Dirt, Corrupted Stone, Corrupted Wood of any type, Corrupted Leaves of any type, or Corrupted Grass. On older gameworlds, more types of natural blocks were corruptible too in the early days of Creativerse, like Sand for example. So naturally these Creatures will most often be encountered on the Corruption layer deep underground. However they can also be made to spawn on player-created artificial Biomes built from corrupted blocks (or corruptable blocks that can then be corrupted by throwing Corrupt Bombs) in any other underground layer, surface biome or even high up in the sky. These Creatures can only spawn in darkness, so to make corrupted "arenas" work during the day, these areas have to be provided with walls and ceilings. Otherwise, Corrupted Creatures will only spawn at night there. Corrupted Creatures are not sunlight intolerant, so they will prevail when dawn breaks and during the day. Artificial corrupted biomes can also make Diamond Treasure Chests spawn in darkness (also at day & night). Since only a certain number of Creatures and especially Treasure Chests will spawn within a certain radius around entering player characters, it is recommended to build "corrupted spawners" as far away from any Caves and surface Biomes as possible. Sometimes even only a few corrupted blocks will already make Corrupted Creatures spawn on them at night, but to make sure of a good "harvest", artificial biomes should be as large as possible. It is recommended to surround such biomes with fences, walls or the like, or to make them hover at least 2 blocks over a large body of liquid like an Ocean for example, so that the dangerous aggressive Corrupted Creatures will not start wandering across the land. Artificial lightings will hinder Corrupted Creatures from spawning on all of the block that they illuminate, however glowing items/blocks that do not illuminate their surrounding will not hinder Creatures from spawing. This includes LEDs, Tourmaline Glass, Hardened Lava and the like. Natural blocks and substances that illuminate their surrounding, like Glowing Mushrooms, Wildwood Flowers or liquid Lava also don't prevent Corrupted Creatures from spawning nearby. Purification Corrupted Creatures are naturally immune to Corruption, but they are very vulnerable to Purification, like when touching Mineral Water, Healing Beacons or being hit by Purification Bombs. All Corrupted Creatures including Things can die very quickly by being "purified". They will not transform into their "uncorrupted" brethren. Likewise, common daylight or night Creatures like Pigsies, Night Pigsies, Chizzard, Night Chizzards, Blizzard Chizzards, Miru and so on cannot be corrupted to become Corrupted Creatures. Actually, most uncorrupted Creatures will die when being exposed to Corruption for too long. When Corrupted Creatures die from being purified, or uncorrupted Creatures die from being corrupted, they drop Loot Bags since update R50 in December 2017. They will drop Loot Bags just as well when drowning, freezing or burning to death. For taming purposes, it is not necessary nor recommended to "weaken" Corrupted Creatures. Actually, taming them can be much harder than killing them, since you cannot simply purify them, but will have to use other means like Stun Bombs or keeping a certain distance for 25-30 seconds until they become your Pets. Loot and Pet-Harvest All Corrupted Creatures except for Things will drop the same type of loot when being killed or dismissed: Always 1-3 units of Corruption Dust (only rarely more) Occasionally Basic Health Potions, Bones, Sinews, and/or Globs of Goo addionally to that. Only Corrupted Mirus will always additionally drop 1-3 red-golden Miru Eyes. The Thing provides players with more exceptional loot, such as rare Recipes, including the one for the Super Extractor that can ONLY be obtained from Things, and/or Arctek Tables, Arctek Lightings, Diamond Armor parts, Diamond Swords, Diamond Mining Cells, Explosives and other interesting stuff. All Corrupted Creatures can be tamed. They require 25 seconds to be tamed, except for the Thing that will require 30 seconds. After being fed their exact favorite Food, their pet-harvest will be very similar to their loot, but Things will provide players with less items in number than when being killed or dismissed. For more details about how to keep Pets, please refer to the according article. Category:Creatures Category:Corruption layer Category:Underground Creatures Category:Corrupted Creatures Category:Diurnal Creatures Category:Night Creatures Category:Aggressive Creatures